1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fence guards,and more particularly pertains to a vegetation barrier which may be positioned along the bottom edge of a fence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of providing the lower edge of a chain link fence with a so-called fence liner or fence guard which will serve as a vegetation barrier that inhibits or prevents the growth of grass to the base of the fence is generally known. Various devices have been proposed in the past to accomplish the above. The prior art devices usually involve a flat horizontal surface that spreads out on both sides of the bottom of the fence and thus physically prevents the growth of vegetation at the fence. Such devices are usually difficult to install, particularly when approaching or going around a fence post or the like. Also, frequently such devices are expensive and labor intensive during installation.
It is also generally known that the use of the modern line trimmer, wherein a spinning nylon or plastic line is used as the cutting blade, along the bottom edge of a chain link fence tends to cut and break the twirling line resulting in excess consumption of line. Yet, a well manicured lawn with the grass trimmed up to the bottom edge of the chain link fence and no growth within the weave of the fence is frequently considered to be the most aesthetically pleasing option. As such, the need still exists for a fence liner or guard that is inexpensive and readily compatible with a conventional chain link fence and that allows for the grass to grow right up to the fence bottom yet also allows for convenient trimming with a line trimmer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,806,096; 3,822,864 and 4,497,472 disclose vegetation barriers of relatively complex design and do not provide a smooth contact surface for the rotating line of a trimmer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,907,783 and 5,178,369 disclose fence edging attachments comprised of an extended form having a U-shaped configuration. Installation of an attachment of such configuration is difficult. Also, accumulated water can lead to freezing damage.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a vegetation barrier for a chain link fence, said barrier being amenable to easy installation.
It is another object of this invention to provide a vegetation barrier as in the foregoing object which is resistant to damage as a result of freezing of accumulated water.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a barrier of the aforesaid nature capable of retaining an insecticidal composition.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a barrier of the aforesaid nature of simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture from recycled plastic materials.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.